Maybe someone can relate
by tinystarkitten
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sequel to no one can relate. Ed and Al's adventures continue as everyone's favorite FMA psychic, Hazel, decides to come along for the ride! May be AUish at times. Too many pairings.
1. Central

W00t! It's the sequel! Hazel is back with a vengeance! This fic is only categorized as romance because of the zillions of pairings such as RoyxRiza, HavocxFury, AlxWinry, and a smidge more EdxHazel. Anyway, I know you probably don't really care about me going on about the pairings so on with the fic!

* * *

"Yeah, that's the one." A teenage girl with wavy, brown hair pressed against the glass of a bookstore's window in Central.

"Hazel!" Edward ran up to her, followed by the living suit of armor Alphonse. "You disappeared as soon as we got off the train!"

"We were worried." Al added. Hazel turned from the window to look at them.

"I'm sorry about that." She laughed. "I've just never been outside my hometown before. Especially not to somewhere as big as this. I mean, look at all the people and shops! And look how happy everyone looks!"

Ed and Al exchanged glances. They could understand Hazel's excitement. Her hometown was a dusty run-down little place with every building in some state disrepair. The man running the town was Hazel's abusive stepfather, although he was very wealthy. After the brothers arrived in the town and met Hazel, she had become rather attached to them and left to go to Central with the two.

"Uh... What're you looking at anyway?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"Well, you promised that you'd get me a book bag once we got here so I wouldn't have to lug this suitcase around." Hazel reminded him, pointing to an old and nearly empty suitcase at her feet.

"Right, I did, didn't I?" Ed laughed nervously, his hand reaching in his pocket to fish out his wallet. Once he had done so, he quickly opened it and looked inside. He was half hoping to find it empty so he wouldn't have to buy her anything, but instead he found plenty of money inside.

"What's wrong Ed? Don't have enough money?" Hazel asked, seeing the somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"No, I have plenty of money." He admitted.

"Okay then, let's go inside. I already saw the one I want in there, that's what I was looking at." She said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him inside the store. Immediately she ran off to a far corner of the store, trying to find a book bag to put her few precious belongings in.

For a moment, Ed considered taking Al and leaving the girl in the store, but he knew that Al would never agree to that. The boy was too kind.

"You here with your girlfriend?" Asked the man behind the counter. Ed looked around. Surely the man couldn't be talking to him. When he noticed the lack of other people, he turned back to the man.

"Y-you mean me? No, she's not my girlfriend." Ed told the man. He simply smiled back. "Say, you wouldn't have any books on alchemy, would you?" Ed asked him, hoping to avoid any further conversation on the subject. The man laughed.

"Only a few and they're all basic ones. Nothing a State Alchemist like you could use!"

"Wait, how do you-" Edward started before realizing that he was in Central and lots of people knew about the Fullmetal Alchemist, especially in this city.

"Okay Ed!" Hazel bounced up to him, holding a simple, sky blue book bag. "Here's what I want!" Ed sighed with relief. He was afraid she was going to pick out something expensive, but this didn't seem to be so. He paid for it and let Hazel drag him back outside.

"Did you find one?" Al asked. He had to wait outside as the store seemed rather small and cramped and Al didn't want to risk bumping into anything in his overly large armor.

"Yup!" said Hazel proudly, holding the bag up as if it were a valuable prize. She then sat down where she was, opened her suitcase and emptied out the few things within it into her new book bag. She took out the last thing left, a very old locket, and she looked at it lovingly for a few seconds before accidentally dropping it. Being the old thing that it was, the locket broke into two pieces upon hitting the ground.

"Oh no!" she said quietly, scooping up the two pieces.

"What is it?" asked Alphonse, peering into her hands to see what she was holding. "Oh dear."

"What?" Ed asked in an annoyed tone, also looking at what Hazel was holding in her hands. "Is that all?"

"This was my mother's I'll have you know! And it has the only picture of my father I've ever seen!" Hazel spat at Ed, obviously mad at his lack of concern.

Ed and Al took a closer look at the locket. Sure enough, inside one of the halves was a miniscule portrait of a man. He looked kind and the resemblance to his daughter was obvious.

"Put that back on the ground." Ed said suddenly.

"What?" asked Hazel.

"You heard me, put that back on the ground." Ed repeated. Hazel obeyed, eyeing him with suspicion. Edward knelt down next to Hazel, clapped his hands and placed them on the broken locket. One blinding flash of alchemical light later, the locket was fixed.

"Oh wow Ed! That's amazing! Look, it's even polished and everything!" Hazel commented, holding the locket up in amazement. She opened it and looked once more at the picture of her father inside. "Thank you!" She said, hugging him.

"Okay, you can get off of me now." Ed told her. Damn, her hugs were tight. She obeyed and let him go, putting the locket in her book bag.

"Hey Al? Would you mind putting my suitcase in your armor until we can find a place to dump it?" Hazel asked the younger Elric while standing up. She got no reply. "Al?" Hazel looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"Al!" Ed called out for his little brother.

"You called?" Al appeared from the alleyway between the bookstore and the next building.

"There you are Al. Now, would you do me a favor and store my suitcase in your armor so I don't have to lug it around with me?" Hazel asked him. Immediately, Al's seemed nervous.

"U-um, I-I don't think that would be a good idea." He stammered.

"Why not Al? It'd only be for a little while. And besides-" Hazel heard a sound come from the armor.

"Al, what's in there?" Ed asked.

"N-nothing brother!" Al lied as the sound came again. It was definitely a meow.

"Al." Ed said in a warning tone. Al looked at the ground.

"Okay brother." He said quietly. He opened his armor and inside there was a kitten.

"Al, how many times have I told you: no cats." Ed said, walking up to his brother to retrieve the thing. Just before he could grab it, Al pulled away.

"But you should've seen it Ed! It couldn't even get to its mother to feed! It was all alone and mewing, trying to get its mother's attention!" Al pleaded, a very pathetic tone in his voice.

"Al, we've been through this before, we can't take care of a cat." Ed explained. Of course he knew that his brother wasn't going to come to his senses anytime soon, he looked at Hazel for help. However, he soon found that she would be no use whatsoever.

Hazel was looking at the kitten with watery eyes. Ed was slightly surprised at the sight, but was completely taken aback when she ran up to the armor, grabbed the cat and hugged it.

"Oh Ed, how could be so heartless? The little thing is a reject! We can't leave it here!" She squealed, hugging the cat so tightly that its eyes bulged.

"Yay! She agrees with me!" Al cheered. Hazel smirked.

"It's two against one, now what?" She said. No sooner had the words escaped her mouth than the kitten leapt out of her arms and ran back into the alley to its mother. Ed burst out laughing.

"Looks like it's two against two, but the kitten gets to decide." He said, wiping away tears.

"You're mean." Hazel said, glaring at him. "Come on Al." She threw her suitcase into Al's now empty chest and shut it before walking off into what she thought was the direction of the military building. She had gone only a few paces when a voice stopped her.

"You're going the wrong way!" Ed laughed. She looked over her shoulder to see Ed and Al facing the opposite direction.

"Come on Hazel!" Al called.

"Uh, right!" Hazel said, blushing from embarrassment and running up to the two.

After a few minutes of walking, Hazel started feeling nervous. She was aware that she was soon going to be surrounded by unfamiliar people. She always had been somewhat shy when it came to meeting new people. The Elrics were an exception, of course, because she had foreseen their arrival. But now... Surely these people who knew the Elrics would be curious about her too. She would have to talk to them eventually. That was what was great about a small town like hers, everyone knew each other. There were no awkward introductions. But in a big city such as Central, the situation was pretty much unavoidable.

"We're here." Edward announced, snapping Hazel from her thoughts. She looked up at the giant building with awe. Everything looked well kept, from the grounds, to the windows, to the picture of the military chimera decorating the building itself.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" Ed said, noticing Hazel's expression.

"Must be very different than what you're used to." Al spoke up. Hazel nodded, unable to speak.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Ed said, walking up the steps and stepping inside. Al and Hazel quickly followed.

* * *

See? See? I TOLD you there'd be a sequel! And here it is! Although, this chapter is kinda short. :sweatdrop: 


	2. Why Edward! You have a girlfriend?

Hi again! You know when I said that this story "may be AU-ish at times"? Well, that's because I don't plan on following the story line for the show. For example, everyone in East City is now stationed in Central even though Ed is still 15. Certain characters will not die and Scar is going to play a very small if not non-existent role. Just telling you... NOW ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh and expect frequent changes between Roy, Mustang, and colonel.

Disclaimer: Why would someone think that a person on ffn actually _owns_ an anime? I mean seriously! e.e

* * *

Hazel and the Elrics walked through the hall, Hazel starting to get whiplash from trying to look at everything at once.

"This place is so big and grand. I feel like a peasant." She said quietly.

"Just wait until you meet the people here. It won't seem as magnificent." Ed told her, thinking of the colonel. Hazel smiled at him. However, that smiled quickly disappeared behind her hand when she covered her nose and started coughing.

"Hey Edward. Who's your new friend?" Came a voice. The three turned around to see Jean Havoc, smoking as usual.

"Oh, hi there second lieutenant." Ed greeted.

"Edward, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He teased. Ed blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend, we just met yesterday!" He defended, although quite loudly so that he had caught the attention of several other people who either peeked into the hallway or simply turned there attention to the boy. Immediately, whispers filled the area.

"Fullmetal has a girlfriend?"

"Is that her?"

"She's a cute one."

Edward grabbed Hazel's arm and marched in the direction of the colonel's office. He hadn't gone very far when a voice stopped him.

"Oh Edwaaarrrrd! Is it true that you have a girlfriend?" it shouted.

"Oh no." Ed said quietly.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"Run. Just run!" Ed shouted, pushing her ahead of him. It was too late though. Maes Hughes came running up toward them, photo album in hand.

"Edward, is this your girlfriend? She's cute. But what about that Rockbell girl? Oh never mind. What's your name?" He asked, grabbing Hazel's arm and forcing her to face him.

"U-um, Hazel Johnston, sir." She considered shaking his hand, but both seemed full with the rather large photo album, overflowing with pictures of what looked like an adorable little girl.

"Ah, Hazel. What a pretty name. As pretty as Elicia, that's my daughter's name, you know. Here's a picture of her, isn't she just the cutest thing in whole wide world?" He said, shoving a picture in her face. It was the cute little girl, wearing an overly large shirt, a large sunhat that covered her eyes, and black boots that covered almost all of legs. "Yes, she wanted to be just like her mommy and daddy so she put on her mother's shirt and hat and my boots! Isn't that just the most adorable thing in the whole wide world?"

"Ehm, excuse me, lieutenant colonel? We have to go see the colonel, so if you'll excuse us..." Edward piped up, grabbing Hazel and running off before Hughes could continue on. Maes looked at Al, but the suit of armor ran off quickly. The man looked disappointed for a moment but then turned to face Havoc who had been laughing silently behind them the whole time. Hughes got an insane grin on his face and started chasing Havoc, trailing pictures of Elicia all the way.

"Thank goodness we managed to get away." Al said, closing the door to the colonel's office behind him.

"Did Hughes spot you?" Mustang laughed from behind his desk. Hazel felt Edward's hand twitch at his voice.

"Yes, he did." Alphonse answered. Roy chuckled and Hazel felt Ed's hand twitch again.

"Yeah, everyone's been avoiding him since he was spotted coming in holding his whole damn photo album." The colonel laughed. "But on to more important matters. Edward, I think you know why you and your brother are here?" Edward's hand twitched again before he answered.

"Yeah. We took too long." He answered in a monotonous voice. Roy smirked.

"Yes you did. And because of that we had to send someone else out to do your job for you." Roy stated.

"But please sir, you have to understand, we got off on the wrong stop and-" Al started.

"Yes, yes, I know Alphonse. Your brother has told me that already. But I see you picked something up on your little detour." Roy looked at Hazel. She blushed at his handsomeness.

He looked her up and down, pausing for half a second on the hem line of her mid-thigh-length skirt and bandages on her face.

"I approve fullmetal." He announced finally. Ed looked confused.

"Approve of what?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"Of your new girlfriend! Good to see that you're finally starting to notice girls. She's cute. A bit rough around the edges, though, but I guess that would only work out better with your _short_ temper and all." Roy said, a large grin splitting his face in two. Edward was about to explode but before he could, Hazel stepped in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, placing a hand over her chest. "Did you just call me 'rough around the edges'?"

"Why yes, yes I did." Roy answered, resting his chin on his hands.

"And what about me would lead you to that conclusion?" She asked, her arm falling to her side as she glared at the man.

"All of those bandages on your face. You must've gotten into a fight to get that many injuries." He pointed out. Hazel touched one of the bandages and remembered how her father had beaten her last night. He had nearly shot her as well, but Ed had protected her.

"Yeah, you could say that…" She said quietly.

"What's your name anyway?" Roy spoke up after a moment's silence. Hazel looked at him somewhat startled.

"Oh! Hazel Johnston, sir!" She said, saluting the colonel. Roy chuckled. But then a thought crossed his mind.

"Johnston, you say?" He asked. He knew that name. Hazel nodded. "Any relation to Michael Johnston?"

"My... stepfather..." She answered reluctantly. Mustang's eyes flashed with interest.

"I thought so. Your name sounded familiar. Come to think of it, I think I met you once." He said. Hazel gave him a confused look. She had seen so many military people visit her stepfather as she was growing up, she had lost track of them all. Well, Mustang did look vaguely familiar, now that she thought about it...

"Really?" Hazel asked to be polite.

"Ah, yes, I remember now. You were very shy, as I recall. But then after a few minutes, you warmed up to me. I remember, you didn't want me to leave." The colonel said cheerfully. Hazel wracked her brains until she came across the memory. She _did_ remember him, now that she thought about it. It was a few years ago, but he was very nice. And she hadn't wanted him to leave because she didn't want to be alone with her stepfather again. He had punished her severely that night for sticking around longer than he considered necessary.

"Yo, colonel, are you going to give us a mission or not?" Edward spoke up suddenly, turning attention to him. Roy's head snapped to look at the young man.

"Ah yes, Edward. You're so small I couldn't even notice you from behind my desk." He said cheerfully.

"WHAT? WHO'REYOUCALLINGSOTINYTHATHECOULDHITCHARIDEONALADYBUG?" Edward screamed. Roy just chuckled as Al sighed and Hazel rolled her eyes.

"But about your mission." Roy said, still smirking. Edward glared at him. "I need to talk to you two in private." He said, indicating the brothers. "If you would step outside for a moment please Hazel."

The girl blinked.

"Uh, sure." She answered and let herself out. She had just barely closed the door when she pressed her ear to it.

"And no listening through the door either!" Mustang called cheerily, causing Hazel to step a few feet back instantly.

"You can't keep her you know." Roy's face and voice had suddenly become deadly serious.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Hazel can't come with you. She's a civilian and an important one at that. Do you know who her stepfather is?" Roy said. Ed and Al both looked at the ground.

"A sadistic bastard who has a strong appetite for blood." Edward muttered.

"Oh?" Roy asked, suddenly intrigued. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"He had it in for his own daughter!" Ed burst out. Roy looked taken aback.

"It's true! He even hired a hit man to kill her!" Alphonse said. Roy blinked.

"I see. I shall take care of them immediately." He stated.

"But it's only Michael. Mr. Miller, the hit man, he couldn't bring himself to do it, so there's no reason to punish him." Al pleaded.

"Alright then. But that still doesn't mean that Hazel is allowed to stay with you." The colonel said.

"Why not?" Ed asked, looking into Mustang's stern eyes.

"Because like I said, she's a civilian. It would be illegal for her to accompany you on missions, first of all-"

"Well then what about Al? He's allowed to go with me wherever I go." Ed defended.

"Alphonse is your brother and I know I can trust him. He nearly became a state alchemist as well, need I remind you." Mustang pointed out. The Elrics had nothing to say. "Not to mention Hazel's stepfather is a well-known man. While he's not a state alchemist himself, he has – or had as the case may be – friends that are in the higher up ranks. He's an important and wealthy man that others may try to take advantage of by harming his stepdaughter."

"But she has nowhere else to go." Al pointed out. Roy thought about it for a moment.

"Please colonel." Ed asked quietly, looking sternly in the man's eyes. Roy looked back before a smirk appeared on his face. He let out a small chuckle. And another. His shoulders started shaking and for a moment, it looked like he was crying. Suddenly the man burst out laughing hysterically. The brothers sweatdropped.

"Man, you boys just won't give up, will you? Fine, fine. Do whatever you want, we'll arrest Michael and you can take care of Hazel. You know what? Me and a few of the guys and Hawkeye are going out tonight. You two should come and bring Hazel. It'll be fun!"

The brothers were too shocked at the colonel's odd behavior to decline.

**MEANWHILE!**

Hazel sat in front of the door, her chin resting in her hands. She could hear muffled voices through the door and wished she could hear what they were saying. Surely it had to do with the military, but what? She wanted to know.

In the middle of this sulking, however, some one tripped over her and fell, causing papers to go flying everywhere and a pair of glasses to land on Hazel's face. She blinked a few times.

"I CAN'T SEE!" two voices shouted in unison. One was Hazel's the other was male.

"Who's there?" asked Hazel frantically. She was answered by the man's face bumping into hers.

"Ah, there are my glasses." He said and took them off of Hazel. He put them on and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes. When he saw that there was a young girl staring at him like he was about to attack her and consume her innards, he stood up and bowed.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized, blushing with embarrassment "I didn't see you there." He reached out a hand to help her up.

"Ah, it's okay." Hazel said, taking his hand. Once she was on her feet she took a good look at him. He looked similar to Hughes, but was smaller and lacked a hair antenna. Not to mention he was way cuter.

"Um, my name is sergeant major Cain Fury." The man said. It was then that Hazel realized the man was dressed in army garb.

"Ah! M-my name is Hazel Johnston. And it's a pleasure to have you trip over me." She said, bowing, but mentally smacked herself when she realized how utterly wrong the last sentence sounded.

"Um... well..." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a woman's voice yelling something about "where that paperwork she had sent Fury to fetch was". "Oh, there's Hawkeye. Well, it was nice meeting you Hazel." He said before gathering the fallen papers and running off. Hazel sighed and watched him run off frantically with a warm smile in her face.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a more than slightly pissed off Edward burst through the colonel's door, mumbling under his breath. Hazel gave him a strange look.

"Come on Hazel, we're going out tonight." The blonde told her before stomping off.


	3. Going out Part 1

A few minutes later, Edward, Alphonse, and Hazel were in a hotel room, where they would be staying for the night. It was a small room, with one separate bedroom that had two beds, but it was all that they could afford at the moment.

"There are only two beds..." Al stated when he saw the room.

"Normally, this wouldn't be a problem," Ed said. "But now that we have three in our party..." The brothers looked at Hazel.

"What?" She said, "One of you will just have to sleep on the couch in the front room."

"You mean _you_ will have sleep on the couch in the front room." Edward said, pointing his finger at her.

"Me? No, no, I can't do that because _I_ am a lady." Hazel reminded him with a smirk on her face.

"Lady? _Lady?_ There is no way in hell that you are a lady. I mean, look at all those injuries on your face." Ed pointed out.

"It not MY fault I got beat up!" Hazel defended.

"And that temper too, is very unladylike." Ed said. Hazel glared at him for a moment then got an idea.

"How could you Edward?" she said softly, hanging her head. "How could you?" her shoulders started shaking and small sobs could be heard.

"What?" Ed asked, raising a brow, but looking slightly worried.

"A young girl who's had a life far harder than your own, who's been abused since the day she was born. I thought I would finally have a better life now, because I've been saved. But..." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "If the one who's saved me won't even give me the simple luxury of having a bed to sleep in... I might've just been better off staying at home." She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face, letting out loud sobs. She looked so pathetic, Edward couldn't help but have sympathy for her.

"Hazel, I'm sorry." Edward said. "You can have a bed if you want."

"Really?" She asked, the tears suddenly gone.

"Y-yeah..." Ed admitted with reluctance, looking away. No sooner had the words come out of his mouth than he was tackled by the girl.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the boy's head so that his face was pressed against her chest.

"O-okay, that enough! You're suffocating me!" He shouted, trying to push away. Hazel let go and the boy stumbled backwards, blushing.

"Sorry Ed." She said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah." He answered, turning away so she wouldn't see his beet red face.

"But who's going to sleep in the other bed?" Al piped up. The two looked at him, they had almost forgotten that he was there.

"Well you will, of course!" Hazel answered.

"M-me?" Al stuttered, pointing to himself.

"Well, yeah! I can't share a room with Edward. He's a teenage boy! He might do unspeakable things to me in the middle of the night!" She answered.

"Like hell I would! That'd be disgusting!" Edward shouted.

"Are you insulting me?" Hazel asked, preparing her water show again.

"No, it's just... That's gross. And well anyway, Al's a boy too, y'know. How can you trust him and not me?" Ed asked.

"Because Al doesn't have a body. He _can't_ do unspeakable things to me in the middle of the night." Hazel answered.

"O-oh my..." Al said quietly so that the other two wouldn't hear him. He was blushing ferociously on the inside.

"Whatever Hazel, just clean yourself up. I told you, we're going out tonight." Ed commanded.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you did say that. Where are we going anyway?" Hazel asked.

"Hell if I know, Mustang just invited us." Ed answered.

"How are we going to get there if we don't know where it is?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, the colonel said Havoc was going to pick us up in front of the hotel." Al spoke up.

"What? No he didn't" Ed said.

"If you hadn't stomped out so quickly, you would've heard him brother." Al told him. Ed sighed. This wasn't the first time he had stomped out on Mustang before he could hear something actually useful.

"What time?" Hazel called from the bathroom. She was currently peeling off some gauze that covered her head wound and was wiping it with a washcloth. It seemed almost healed, although there was a nasty scar. She fixed that by combing her hair over it with her fingers.

"The colonel said around six, but I'm not sure if the lieutenant will be here by then..." Al answered, remembering the last time Havoc was supposed to take the brothers somewhere, but didn't arrive to pick them up until over an hour after he said he would.

"Hm. Oh well. What can we do but wait?" Hazel responded. "Ed, you can clean things with alchemy, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Ed answered.

"Come here then please." Hazel said. The boy obeyed. When he got there, he found the bathroom door closed and Hazel's clothes laid out on the ground.

"Could you clean my clothes for me pretty please? They're all dirty from yesterday." She called out from behind the door.

"Okay, sure." He brought his hands together and then rested them on Hazel's clothing. The alchemic light shone and in an instant, the clothes looked as good as new.

"There you go!" He said.

"Thanks." Came Hazel's reply. He noticed a hand reach out from behind the door to drag the clothes into the bathroom. He got up and left then, but if he had stayed he might have heard Hazel's soft sobs coming from behind the bathroom door.

**A WHILE LATER!**

A car pulled up in front of the hotel around 6:45 and honked its horn. The sudden loud noise made the three teenagers jump.

Ed, Al, and Hazel had been sitting outside somewhat impatiently for nearly an hour. After a while, Edward had started to doze off, Hazel had gone off to find a twig to clean out the dirt under her fingernails with, and Al had caught a kitten and was currently petting it softly. So none of them were expecting the honk when it sounded.

"Hey, you kids need a ride?" Havoc called, leaning out the window.

"Sure, why not?" Edward answered and the three squeezed themselves in the car. It was a tight fit seeing as Hawkeye, Fury, and Hughes were already in the back seat. Roy was sitting comfortably stretched out in the passenger's seat, happy that he had called shotgun before anyone else. Havoc seemed to be enjoying the privilege of getting a front seat as well, even if he was the driver. Edward ended up having to sit on his brother's lap(1) during the ride, while Hazel was squished between the armor and Fury. Not that Hazel really minded being squished up against Fury; it was just that the man smelled of a petting zoo.

After what seemed like forever for the five squeezed in the back, but no time to Roy and Jean, they were at their destination. Mustang walked over to the back door on his side and opened it, causing Hughes to tumble out onto the street and Hawkeye to lose her balance and fall onto the spot Hughes had just been sitting in. This movement caused Fury to suddenly lean in that direction which made Hazel, who had been leaning closer to him than Al, lose her balance and fall into his lap. Ed and Al were the only ones not affected. Roy burst out laughing at the domino effect he had created and earned a glare from Hawkeye, Fury, and Hazel. Maes merely stood up and started laughing with his friend.

"Heh heh, nice job buddy." Hughes said, patting Mustang's back.

"Thanks." Roy laughed. The rest of them crawled out of the vehicle. Once out, Hawkeye shot five rounds from her gun around Roy, just missing the man's head each time. Immediately, his and his friend's cheery disposition faded. Fury made a beeline for Havoc and Hazel watched the bespectacled man with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What's with you?" Ed asked, noticing her fangirl-ish expression. He looked ahead and saw Mustang walking directly behind Fury, thus blocking the younger man from his view. "Oh god, don't tell me you have the hots for _him_!" The teenager exclaimed.

"Shh! He'll hear you!" Hazel shushed, thinking Ed was talking about Fury.

"Oh please." Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. Alphonse laughed at Edward's obviously jealous behavior. "And just what do you find so funny Al?" Ed exclaimed.

"Nothing brother." Al giggled. Edward glared at him suspiciously before turning his attention back to the dreamy-eyed Hazel.

"If she really is all googly eyed for that bastard of a colonel, I swear I'll..." He muttered before degrading to incoherent mumbles.

The bar that they had arrived at was just a small little place itself. It was by far bigger than the one in Hazel's town, but compared to other places in central, it was downright tiny.

"Yes, this is one of the best places in Central to pick up chicks." Havoc announced as they approached the bar.

"Yeah, too bad they never stay with you for very long." Roy piped up. Havoc glared at him.

"They'd stay if you didn't always flirt with them." He growled.

"What's wrong Lieutenant? You look at me as though it's my fault I'm so attractive and suave." Roy said with his customary smirk. Havoc growled again and Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Havoc..." Fury said, patting the other man's shoulder. Havoc sighed and relaxed at the younger man's touch as the two walked in together.

"You know Roy, you might try using those good looks to help get you a wife." Hughes said cheerily. Mustang gave him a look. "What?" Maes asked. Roy shook his head and pushed his friend inside. Hawkeye waited for Hazel, Ed, and Al to catch up.

"I just want to warn you," she started when the three got to her, "that those boys aren't exactly role models when their drunk." She cast a nervous glance at the door.

"You call the colonel a role model?" Edward pointed out darkly. Hawkeye sighed.

"What I mean is that you kids should watch out. Especially you Hazel." She said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're old enough that if the colonel or lieutenant Havoc are drunk enough, they'll mistake you for a grown woman. Just... be ready."

"No problem! I know how to fend off drunks. I can't tell you how many times I've had to do that in the past." And with that she grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him inside.

"Alphonse, will you help me limit the men's alcohol intake?" Hawkeye asked the suit of armor as she watched the two go inside.

"Um, sure lieutenant." Al agreed. Hawkeye gave a small smile as a "thank you" and they went inside.

* * *

Hur, I updated :B! But as a warning, the next chapter will be Mary Sue-ish at one point...

(1) I mean that in a nonsexual way you elricest fangirls! hates that pairing


End file.
